galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
0001, year
AD 1 , 1 AD or 1 CE is the epoch year for the Anno Domini calendar era. It was the first year of the Common Era (CE), of the 1st millennium and of the 1st century. It was a common year starting on Saturday or Sunday, a common year starting on Saturday by the proleptic Julian calendar , and a common year starting on Monday by the proleptic Gregorian calendar . In its time, year 1 was known as the Year of the Consulship of Caesar and Paullus, named after Roman consuls Gaius Caesar and Lucius Aemilius Paullus, and less frequently, as year 754 AUC (ab urbe condita) within the Roman Empire. The denomination "AD 1" for this year has been inconsistent use since the mid-medieval period when the anno Domini (AD) calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for naming years. It was the beginning of the Christian/Common era. The preceding year is 1 BC ; there is no year 0 in this numbering scheme. The Anno Domini dating system was devised in AD 525 by Dionysius Exiguus . The Julian calendar, a 45 BC reform of the Roman calendar, was the calendar used by Rome in AD 1 . Roman Empire Tiberius, under order of Augustus, quells revolts in Germania (AD 1–5). Gaius Caesa r and Lucius Aemilius Paullus are appointed consuls. Gaius Caesar marries Livilla, daughter of Antonia Minor and Nero Claudius Drusus, in an effort to gain prestige. Quirinius becomes a chief advisor to Gaius in Armenia. Gnaeus Domitius Ahenobarbus, whose father Lucius Domitius Ahenobarbus had served as consul in 16 BC, also serves in the Armenia campaigns. Areius Paianeius becomes Archon of Athens. Asia Confucius is given his first royal title (posthumous name) of Lord Baochengxun Ni. Sapadbizes, Yuezhi prince and King of Kush (Bactria), dies. Heraios succeeds him as king. Africa The Kingdom of Aksum , centered in modern-day Ethiopia and Eritrea, is founded (approximate date). Amanishakheto, Queen of Kush (Nubia), dies. Her son, Natakamani, becomes King of Kush. Americas Moxos ceases to be a significant religious area in South America (approximate date). The Teotihuacan culture in Mesoamerica begins (approximate date). The Olmec 2 phase of the Olmec civilization begins; San Lorenzo and La Venta grow in population. The poem Metamorphoses is written by Ovid . Religion Birth of Jesus , as assigned by Dionysius Exiguus in his anno Domini era according to at least one scholar. However, most scholars think Dionysius placed the birth of Jesus in the previous year, 1 BC. Furthermore, most modern scholars do not consider Dionysius' calculations authoritative, placing the event several years earlier (see Chronology of Jesus) Saran The first successful revolt of men at yedīnilo gizati (Colony of pain) during the reign of Queen Sobeknefaru , the IIIrd. Her rule was especially cruel and harsh. The queen looked to the Saresii and saw this aloft race as a validation of female rule. While it did not become as excessive oppressive as the Saresii Anti-Male hysteria it was very close. Men were oppressed and the slightest "infraction" against womanhood was punished. The revolt under the lead of Amenemhet was equally excessive and bloody (It is the year 8,993 after the Purge in the Saran Empire ) Ult The Ult become the technologically most advanced society in the known Upward Sector of the M-0 Galaxy. The Association of the fourteen Dwellings begins a time of brutal expansion. The Ult exterminate the Julkiar Saresii The Saresii (Not an Upward society) resume sending observers to the Meetings of the Galactic Council . The Y'All invasion (1500 years earlier) is virtually forgotten. Kermac The Supreme Wizard Secsixelv visits Koken after the Kermac left almost a million years ago. He finds evidence regarding the Mar deception . He also secures a Y'All control device and makes the first "Call" Category:Union Time Line